The invention relates to a composition of matter, a method of preparing same, catalyst, a method of producing a catalyst and a process of using the catalyst. In another aspect, this invention relates to a particularly effective ethylene polymerization catalyst and process.
In the production of polyolefins such as, for example, polyethylene, polypropylene, ethylene-butene copolymers, etc., an important aspect of the various processes and catalysts used to produce such polymers is the productivity. By productivity is meant the amount or yield of solid polymer that is obtained by employing a given quantity of catalyst. If the productivity is high enough, then the amount of catalyst residues contained in the polymer is low enough that the presence of the catalyst residues does not significantly affect the properties of the polymer and the polymer either does not require additional processing or less processing is needed to remove the catalyst residues. As those skilled in the art are aware, removal of catalyst residues from polymer is an expensive process and it is very desirable to employ a catalyst which provides sufficient productivity so that catalyst residue removal is not necessary or at least substantially reduced.
In addition, high productivities are desirable in order to minimize catalyst costs. Therefore, it is desirable to develop new and improved catalysts and polymerization processes which provide improved polymer productivities.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to provide a catalyst.
Another object of the invention is to provide a polymerization process for using a catalyst capable of providing improved polymer productivities as compared to prior art catalysts.
Other objects, aspects, and the several advantages of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon a study of this disclosure and the appended claims.